


Glitch in the Matrix (Ben Drowned x OC)

by Xx_Violeta_xX



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 07:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_Violeta_xX/pseuds/Xx_Violeta_xX
Summary: I was thinking of an "X Reader" but then I was like... nahhhhhhh, I ain't ready for that shit yet. (IhatemyperiodsomuchrightnowIfeellikeI'mdyingggggg)





	1. Scouting

Skyler’s mechanical eye darted around the house, searching for any life forms present.  _ Two _ .  _ Upstairs lounge room _ . She slowly stalked up the stairs, almost quieter than silence itself.There were two teenagers around her age sitting on the couch watching  _ Insidious _ . She screenshotted this with her mechanical eye and sent it to Ben. As assumed, he contacted her again through mind-link shortly after. “ _ Agent Cyberghost to Agent Triforce Glitch, we have the targets spotted. Leave the rest to Masky and Hoodie. _ ” Skyler grinned at the mention of her dad. Even though her and her mom, Eliza Wight, lived with Masky and the other creepypastas, her mom didn’t like her or Skyler having any interaction with him. Hence, she didn’t get to see him that often, so she cherished any father-daughter moments she had with him, on a mission or at the house. She walked back downstairs quietly, and took her post on the back porch, clicking her flashlight on and off every once in a while, so her dad and Hoodie would find the house easily. Said figures stalked out of the woods a few minutes later. Her dad was dressed in his signature tan jacket, jeans, and combat boots with his trademark white mask with black eye holes and lips. His partner, Hoodie was dressed in his orange hoodie with his black mask which had red eyes and a red stitched-on frown. She smiled, and ran over to her dad, giving him a large bear hug, which he reciprocated. “Hey kiddo, how’s it hanging?” Skyler’s grin grew. “Oh, y’know, the usual. Anyways, there’s two teens upstairs, sixteen, maybe seventeen years old. One boy, one girl. They’re in the lounge room, watching  _ Insidious _ . Should be an in-and-out job, they didn’t look armed, or even concerned at all.” Her dad chuckled, and Hoodie ruffled her hair. “G-Good work kid, m-maybe if you k-keep it up, B-Boss’ll l-let you g-go on your own m-mission one day.” Skyleir swelled with pride. Masky patted her back. “We’ll see you back at the house, okay Glitch?” She nodded and began walking off into the woods. “Oh, and Sky?” She turned around. “Beat Ben’s ass in Mario Kart for me, okay? He completely cheated when I was playing with him earlier.” Skyler smirked. “On it.”


	2. Video Games, Mum, and A... Promotion?!?!?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winging itttt~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (I'm high-ish on pain meds rn, help)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight Smut, nothing serious my innocent childrens~~~~  
Also, Glitch drooling. Beware of that as well.

“Goddammit Glitch!” She laughed as Ben yelled in frustration as she beat him for the tenth time. Usually, he’d never let anyone even get  _ one _ win against him, so why not cheat against Skyler? She looked over at Ben. He wasn’t bad-looking, not at all. In fact, he was… holy SHIT. Why didn’t she notice this sooner. Ben was attractive as  _ hell _ ! He was a fucking snack! And then it hit her. She was crushing  _ hard _ on him. She had been for a long time, and hadn’t even realized it! In fact, she was the only one that Ben wouldn’t cheat against during video games, and he wouldn’t be a 100% pervert to her. Instead, he was actually pretty classy and gentleman-y to her. She blushed and whipped her head around, her ears turning scarlet when she realised that she was completely and shamelessly checking him out. Ben glanced over at her then back to the t.v, and then his head whipped back at her and examined her face closer. Skyler blushed even darker. “Wh-What? Why are you looking at me like that?” Ben lifted her chin and tilted it to the right. He started snickering, then that turned into laughing, and eventually, he calmed down. “What’s so funny?” Ben shook his head and walked into the kitchen, and came back with a napkin, and wiped the left side of Skyler’s face. “Why the hell were you fucking drooling?!” Skyler blushed even darker, and scoffed playfully. “Maybe I’m just hungry, and I thought of food.” Ben smirked. “You sure you weren’t checking out this hot bod?” Glitch pouted at him. Then grinned. “You put a human body in the  _ oven _ ?! Yeah, I’ll go check it out!” Ben deadpanned, defeated. Glitch laughed, and patted him on the back. “Only in your wettest dreams, will you  _ ever _ catch me checking you out.” Glitch expected some snarky remark, or maybe even a sex joke. Not being pinned to the couch, with a dead elf-boy on top of her, smirking down at her. “Then I guess this is a pretty wet dream.” Skyler blushed a little. “Ben, get off of me.” Ben chuckled and shook his head ‘no.’ “How do think my dad would react to me being pinned to a couch? Shouldn’t he be coming back soon?” Ben thought for a moment before turning his head to the side. “Shit.” Ben got off of her, defeated, and held his hands up in surrender. Not even five minutes later, and they were in the middle of the eleventh round, Masky and Hoodie came back. Hoodie left into the kitchen, while her dad removed his mask, and leaned on the couch behind them before ruffling her hair. “Hey kiddo.” Skyler hummed in response. “How many rounds have y’all played?” Ben grumbled. “What?” Skyler chuckled. “I’m about to beat him for the eleventh time in a row.” Ben shook his head angrily. “No matter what I do to cheat, she’s  _ always _ two steps ahead of me! It’s not fair!” Masky doubled over in laughter. “Maybe, I’m just  _ that _ good!” Ben blushed in fury. “No way, man! I’m so much better at video games than you! You just get lucky!” Glitch laughed. “So lucky that I can just escape every cheat or hack you throw at me  _ every _ time and I can beat you eleven times in a row?” His face became a deeper shade of red, “Yes!” he shouted, just as Glitch crossed the finish line and beat him, adding on to her win streak. “Ha! I beat you,  _ again _ ! Agent Triforce Glitch for the win!” Ben glowered at the TV. “No way man!” Masky laughed hysterically, and ruffled Glitch’s hair again. “Good job kid. Good job.” His face became more serious, and Glitch knew what he was about to ask. “Hey, do you-” She cut him off. “Mind seeing how Mum’s doing? Yeah. I’ll check up on her in a bit.” He smiled a bit, and kissed the top of her head. “Thanks Skyler. Good night kiddo. And Mr. Sore-Loser-of-the-Century over there.” Ben glowered even more. Glitch chuckled a bit. “‘Night dad.” He grabbed his mask and ascended up the stairs, to go to his room, Hoodie following soon after. Skyler turned to Ben, with a small smirk. “Welp, I’m gonna go to bed, and leave you to brood by yourself. ‘Night loser.” Ben grumbled in response, and Skyler walked up the stairs, and passed her mother’s room. Glitch looked at it, and sighed. Her hand moved to the door almost robotically and knocked, having done this millions of times before. “Mom? Are you okay? It’s me, Sky.” Her mom timidly opened the door a little bit, enough so that Skyler could see her milk chocolate hair and angel-blue eyes. “You doing alright Ma?” Her mother let out a small sob. “You look so much like him.” Skyler’s eyes drifted to the floor. “I know Ma, I’m sorry. You know I’ve tried hair dye before. It washes out of my hair too easily.” Eliza’s gaze drifted to her daughter’s sad and guilt-eaten expression. “I know.” Skyler sighed again. “Well, he wanted me to check on you. Do need anything? Do you want me to get you some water? Or some snacks?” Her mother froze a bit. “I’m fine.” Skyler smiled softly. “Alright Ma, but try to get some rest for me, okay?” Eliza nodded, and closed the door. Glitch tiredly made her way to her room, before Hoodie put his hand on her shoulder. “B-Boss wants t-to see you.” Her eyes lit up excitedly. “Okay.” The walk to Boss’ office was short, but deathly silent. The office’s large oak doors loomed over Skyler, and she knocked softly. “Come in, Skyler.” She struggled to push the door open, and stepped into the room, before walking over to a chair and sitting down. “Sir, you asked for me?” His long black tendrils swayed behind him rhythmically. “Yes. You are doing well on the scouting missions I have sent you on with your father.” Skyler shifted. “Thank you, sir.” Boss turned to her, his paper-white and featureless face seeming to almost smile in a way. “I’ve decided to let Tobias train you to attack a target or opponent, and defend yourself, if needed. When I believe you’re ready, I’ll send on your first partner mission. If you do well with that, I’ll send you on a solo mission. Do you understand?” Skyler nodded enthusiastically. “Yes sir!” Boss nodded, and dismissed her. After that, she bounced through the halls, making her way to the workout room, now too high on adrenaline to go to bed. She ran on the treadmill for a few hours, until Toby came in. “Wh-Why the hell are y-you still awake, G-Glitch? It’s th-three in the morning.” Skyler got off and shrugged, a stupid grin still on her face. “Using the treadmill, duh. Too excited to sleep. Y’know. Boss stuff.” Toby nodded. “B-Boss said I-I’m supposed t-to train you. Even if you’re M-Maksy’s kid, I-I won’t go e-easy on you. B-Be prepared to push yourself, s-squirt.” Glitch flashed a thumbs up. “Wasn’t expecting you to, Toasty-Toaster-Toby. See ya tomorrow.” Toby sighed, and left the room, leaving Glitch to herself and her thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peeps that I talk to on Wattpad will understand the "Toasty-Toaster-Toby" reference. Follow me on Wattpad btw, Xx_Violeta_xX. I go by Vee~Chan, or just Vee.


	3. Benjamin, I Will Punch You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> FUCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKK MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! T^T

Glitch had stayed up for an extra half hour. The moment her head hit her pillow, she was asleep. Her dad woke her up at around nine-thirty. As she trudged downstairs, Ben yelled in her ear. “‘Morning, sleepyhead!” Skyler’s fist swung up and caught him square on the nose. “Jesus Christ, Ben! Don’t fucking do that! Jeez.” Ben laughed, while holding his nose in pain. “Haha, ahhhh-  _ shit _ that fucking  _ hurt _ . I think you broke my nose, hah…” Glitch laughed. “That’s what you get for scaring the shit out of me. Do it again, and I’ll knock you out!” Ben groaned in pain, while Glitch just laughed some more, and they went downstairs. Hoodie turned to them from the kitchen counter. “Wh-What happened to Ben?” Skyler opened her mouth to speak, but Ben interrupted her. “Glitch punched me in the nose!” Masky chuckled. “Wh-Why?” Skyler pushed Ben to the side. “He thought it’d be funny to shout in my ear when I was half awake and walking down the stairs.” Her dad started laughing at Ben’s stupidity. “Y-Yeah, don’t do th-that. P-Probably not gonna end well f-for you next t-time.” Toby chimed in. “Gee, thanks for the heads-up, man.  _ Really _ appreciate it.” Toby shrugged in response to Ben’s complaints. Glitch was already digging into the cupboards under the sink looking for the stool(#ShortGirlProblems) so she could get to the Pop-Tarts. Ben looked at her in confusion as she loudly and frustratedly ravaged through the cupboard. “What are you doing?” Skyler froze and threw herself out, turning her head to Ben with a dangerous glare. “I can’t find the  _ fucking stool _ .” Ben gulped and ran from the room. “I’m NOT getting punched in the face again because of Skyler’s wrath! It wasn’t me! I didn’t touch it!” Skyler turned to look at Toby. “Where the  _ fuck _ is it?” Toby raised his hands in defense. “N-None of us did it. It was either Jeff m-messing with you, or S-Sally used it and p-put it somewhere e-else.” Skyler inhaled. She didn’t like Jeff.  _ At all _ . So that was  _ wayyyyy _ out of the picture. “ ** _BOSS_ ** !” The tall, faceless man teleported into the room. “Where’s the stool?” Boss deadpanned, before sighing. “It’s under the stove. Sally put it there.” He teleported away. “Thanks!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wheeeeee~ It's short! :D Just like the amount of sanity I have left!


End file.
